Killing Floor, Sonic Style
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: AU. Horzine Biotech's specimens went rampage. Innocent citizens were feasted on by these hideous monsters. Only the ex-projects of Horzine and several brave fighters can put an end of this apocalypse. Welcome to the Killing Floor. M for Gore and Violence.
1. Origin

**A/N : First story in this section. No intense flame please…**

**If any of you asks why it was named 'Horzine' do NOT ask me. Ask those Tripwire Interactive guys.**

**WARNING : AU (Alternate Universe) resulting OOC (Out of Character), Rating WILL increase.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Killing Floor. Sonic belongs to Sega, and Killing Floor belongs to Tripwire Interactive. Starlight is owned by Shadow's Party Girl. I only own Levinski.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Origins of the Specimens.<strong>

To say that Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog is starting to get sick with the projects would be an understatement…

It has been 3 weeks since the blue hedgehog was assigned on the Horzine Biotech super-soldier project. He was starting to rethink if he should just run away from the biotic lab he was in or just follow commands from the government. Actually, it's not the result of the projects that makes him sick.

It was the CEO, the lead scientist.

His name is Ivo Robotnik, an egg-shaped scientist who originally only took interests in robotics. But when the government can't find the perfect person to do this super-soldier project, they turn to him. Now this… Robotnik's full interest was diverted to the project. He began to enjoy it. But the worst thing is… he had lost his sanity.

Oh yeah…

It started when he first entered the lab chamber. The scientists sedated him and put him on bed. He didn't know what they did to him. All he knew was when he woke up, his leg was stronger, and faster too. Well, he was already fast, but never as fast as he is now. He's now officially 'the fastest thing alive'. That earned him a new nickname : 'Sonic'.

But that wasn't the thing he hated, in fact he likes it, being fast and all. But when Robotnik spoke to him, that's when the nightmares started.

"You will be the best of them all, my child."

He spoke with a fatherly expression, and a hint of insanity was well-printed on his face. He knew he was serious about what he said, too serious.

Robotnik thinks Maurice as his own son.

It gives him nightmare ever since then. There's not a night without a nightmare with those words echoing. He also began to experience a strange vision, of some zombie-like creature rampaging on the city.

Maurice shook his head. He had made a mistake of coming down there.

He was not the only projects. There were also projects, or specimens as the scientists called it, encased on tubes. They were clones of mobians, all nude, naked. They had emotionless expression on their faces. It began to give him the creeps.

Thankfully he was not the only project being able to walk free inside the lab. There was a yellow fox, a red echidna, a black hedgehog, and a purple chameleon.

The yellow fox and the black hedgehog were unique than the other ones. The black hedgehog, who addresses himself as 'Shadow', was born, or rather _made_, years ago. He wasn't created by Ivo, and instead was created by his grandfather, Gerald. Shadow is really powerful, immortal, and has so many experiences, most of which are bad ones. The strange thing is, Maurice and Shadow were so like twins, but they hated each others. Shadow has tendencies to call him as 'Faker', much to his dismay.

But they do agree with one thing : Ivo's sanity needs to be questioned.

There was a day when Shadow approached Maurice on the lab, "Hey, Faker." He spoke.

"Oh, what's up, Shads?"

"Don't you think we should make a plan to get out of here before things go haywire? I don't think those specimens are stable."

Shadow has a point. One of the specimens was released in the previous day, and began to attack the scientists, failed to obey their orders. It was exterminated shortly though, as it was the weakest of all the specimens. "But this is the government's order. They want us to stay, to keep an eye on Horzine corporation. You don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison, do you?"

Shadow paused for a while, "You have a point. But I still have a bad feeling about that Ivo."

"Believe me, I know that feeling."

The other unique project happened to be Maurice's best friend, Miles Prower. He was an 8 years old boy genius fox, having an IQ of 300 and all. His grass green Russian-accented twin-brother, Anatoly Levinski Prower, worked as one of the scientist there.

Miles had a balance problem. His tail seemed to lean a little bit too far to the right and was not able to be moved properly as it should have been. Every time he tried to stand still, he always fell. That's why he needed someone or something to stand right without falling to the floor.

Levinski tried to get rid of it.

He tried his best to make his foot stronger, and get his tail on the right position. But things went haywire and it turned Miles into… a freak.

Levinski turned Miles into a kitsune.

A new tail popped out from Miles. He no longer had trouble in balancing himself. But Levinski knew that he would no longer be able to socialize, being twin-tailed and all.

Ever since then, the green vulpine locked himself inside his room, feeling guilty of what he did to his brother. The yellow fox tried to cheer him up, but so far to no avail.

Until one day that is…

Levinski finally went out from his own prison. But his face still showed depression and regrets. Miles quickly approached his big bro, "Hey, Lev. How're you doing?"

"Go away…" the green fox shoved him away.

"Come on, Lev. You can't stay like this. At least I can stand right now."

"But… but look what I did to you! LOOK! I turned you into a freak!"

"That's just a small thing, Lev. And look, these tails are also useful! Look!"

Miles spun his tails like a helicopter. Shortly, he took off from the ground, floating in the air. "I can fly!"

Levinski's eyes widened. He never really thought that the mistake he had made could be a gift for his brother. A gift of flight! "So, what's with being a freak? I still have my friends, and my bro!" said Miles.

The green fox just smiled at his little brother. Soon, they hugged each other like brothers should have.

But Maurice could tell that Levinski still can't forgive himself…

Apparently the project on the natural-borns had given Robotnik some inspiration for the specimens. Sonic's fast and strong legs inspired him to make a type of specimens that can run really fast, faster than normal human. Unfortunately, in the process, the specimen's right hand was mutated into some kind of scythe, and the legs weren't as fast and as strong as Sonic's. But the mad scientist was already pleased. The type of the similar specimens was then dubbed as **Gorefast**.

And the red echidna, during his project, his strength has been boosted up to maximum, especially on his fists. He now had superhuman strength, being able to lift up 100 times his weight. This earned him the name 'Knuckles'. Apparently this gave Ivo the inspiration to create 2 new types of specimens. One of which had a very powerful pair of arms that if they grabbed you, you can't get them away until you give them some well-deserved beating. These specimens were also the most efficient in resources manners, thus made them easily made. Ivo dubbed these specimens as **Clots**.

While the other one was big specimens, the strongest ones. They was more robotic than organic, probably because of Ivo's past interests. They had meat grinders as arms. These things were the type that was called **FleshPound**. They're the strongest, the toughest, the most hot-headed. Whenever they're angered, their yellow lights on their chests turned red.

The last natural-born was the purple chameleon, with the name Espio. He was a ninja, a member of Chaotix, an infamous detective agency Maurice had known well of. Being a ninja, he was able to go invisible with his ninja tricks.

But now he doesn't need them to go invisible.

The project done to him was probably the most intensive one. They had to implant this cloaking device on his body, attached it with his neurological systems, so he can go visible and invisible as he please. Oh yeah, Maurice was able to see him when he cloaks. The scientists also gave him the enhanced vision.

This also sadly, give Robotnik another yet inspiration. Strangely he chose female for this type, as he only chose male on the previous ones. These female specimens were able to go invisible and have claws as sharp as sword. This type was ironically named **Stalker**.

There were other specimens that were inspired by something else other than the natural-born projects, such as the **Bloat**. Here's the story:

Levinski was such a computer freak. He also loved to play a certain zombie game called 'Left 4 Dead'.

It was a break time. Maurice saw him playing the zombie game on the lab with his own computer. He was suddenly interested with the game and stayed there to watch it. Ivo, strangely, was also interested when he investigated the lab.

And then it happened.

Levinski was cornered by this fat, bile-vomiting infected named Boomer, and an infected woman called Spitter who… well, spits. The Spitter spits a large mass of acidic liquids on his player. He then shot the Boomer, which suddenly exploded. He then aimed at the Spitter and killed it.

A smirk suddenly was formed on Ivo's face, but only Maurice saw it. The scientist then left the lab. Maurice could hear a conversation between him and a random scientist.

The next day, a fat specimen was visible on the tube. He looked like the Boomer on Left 4 Dead, except this one was nude, less fat, and looked stronger. Levinski's eyes widened. Maurice could hear him whispering, "What have I done…?"

According to the scientists, when it was released, the specimen vomited acidic biles on them, killing some scientists in the process. They had to shoot it to kill it. When it died, it exploded in acidic explosion, destroying some of the scientists' works.

Ever since then, Levinski was really traumatized. He never, EVER played Left 4 Dead ever again. Miles took this opportunity to play it himself, as well as Maurice. They even played co-op sometimes. They always turned off the monitors whenever Lev passed by, but almost always too late. Whenever it happened, the green vulpine's face turned pale and quietly left the place without a sound.

And there was the **Siren**. It probably was inspired by the squeal from one of the scientist whenever she saw Maurice. Her name was Amelia Rose, a pink hedgehog who seemed to be obsessed by Maurice. He kinda liked it though. It's just sometimes she went too far, like tackling him on the floor. Not even his super speed can help him when that happened.

These female specimens scream really loud that it can hurt your ears, and probably make them bleed, literally. There were reports of glass windows broken because of their screams. That was why they were never let out again.

And there was also the **Crawler**. These things were spiders merged with mobians. Ivo probably made it because of one of his scientists' serious Arachnophobia. Her name was Starlight. She was a purple cat who seemed to take interest on Levinski. He also happened to have the same phobia. They were both freaked out when the pitch black, multi-legged and eyed specimens were encased inside the tubes. They seemed to have weak skin though.

And also, there was a classical specimen called **Scrake**. They were specimen with chainsaw as their right arm. Originally the scientists wanted to put some guns instead, but seeing what the previous specimens had done, they decided to drop the idea.

Maurice and his friends were thinking of just going AWOL and tell the government that the projects needed to be stopped. But it was harder than it seemed to be. The government really insisted that they must be done. Plus, there was no way to escape with all the scientists and guards everywhere.

Suddenly Maurice heard screams coming from the corridors near his personal quarters. He opened the double doors, to see a Clot grabbing a scientist and began to feast on him. Maurice turned around to see Levinski and Starlight running away from a Gorefast specimen. "What the hell?" he spoke.

He quickly used his new technique, the Spindash, to throw the specimen to the wall. As the job was done, he turned to both scientists. "You know whatever happened around here?"

"Nyet! All I know is when we both went to the lab, those tubes were opened! There was no sign of breaking glass on them whatsoever!" shouted Levinski.

"Who in their sane mind would ever release them?"

"Hell if we know! Only insane people would ever do that!" yelled Starlight. This earned her stares from both the hedgehog and the fox. "What, you don't think?"

"It must be him…" whispered Levinski.

"Yes it should be."

All three of them spoke simultaneously, "_Ivo._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : When the next chapter is released, the rating will be M. Review please!**

**So you know all of the underling specimens :**

**Clots : Grabs you, won't let go, common ones.**

**Gorefasts : Fast moving, scythe as hand.**

**Bloats : Acidic biles, explodes when killed, thick skin.**

**Crawler : Fast, black, weak, small.**

**Stalker : Invisible, enough said.**

**Siren : Screams that hurts you.**

**Scrake : Chainsaw arm, oh no.**

**FleshPound : Strongest, meat grinder arms, oh noes.**


	2. Project Patriarch, The Outbreak

**A/N : Okay, let's continue where we left of. Thanks for Shadow's Party Girl 96 and ****Ult1mateShad0w**** for the support. You're both awesome!**

**Little FYI, Levinski is raised by humans, hence the Russian accent. He will also speak 'God' as 'God'.**

**By the way, we still address Sonic as 'Maurice' and Tails as 'Miles', at least until certain chapter. I'll tell you.**

**Disclaimer : Check the last one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Project Patriarch, the Outbreak.<strong>

He should've agreed with Shadow.

They should've left the facility when they had the chance.

The three Mobians were now running on the corridors, shoving away some specimens in the process. They stayed away from the Clots as far as possible, knowing how strong their grips are. But Starlight wasn't really lucky when she bumped into one, as the specimen grabbed or rather er… _hug _him. Levinski was the first one to react toward this disturbing scene.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK AND TWISTED FREAK!"

SLASH!

The Clot's head was chopped off by Levinski's T-Mach (Tarydium Machete), spraying some blood on the floor, and to Starlight's dismay, her clothes.

This earned Levinski a well-deserved slap.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Levinski could see a vein popped on the cat's face. Clearly she didn't take bloody clothes very well. Maurice decided to step between them, "Alright, alright. Right now we need to find any survivors. We can slap each other later." Both Mobian glared at each other, but then complied as they ran alongside him.

* * *

><p>Eventually they reached the main lab. They quickly closed the door and Levinski then welded it. "There, we should be safe." He spoke.<p>

"Safe? Isn't this the main lab?" said Maurice.

"It is, but look at the tubes. They're empty, and I've turned off every cloning system. There's nothing to worry about."

Maurice took a glance on the tubes. Sure they were empty, but he still felt a little bit uneasy. "Wait, what if Miles, or Knuckles, or anyone else is in trouble? Don't you think…" but a loud bang on the doors suddenly startled him.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP, PLEASE!"

Levinski quickly unweld the door. As he was done, Miles, Shadow, Knuckles, Espio and Amy fell in front of the door. They quickly got up and moved away. A Gorefast specimen dashed inside waving its scythe, only to have its head decapitated by a swipe from Levinski's T-Mach. The others quickly shut the door, just as a FleshPound appeared. They quickly weld the door, which soon was banged with such force. "Move away guys! I got this!" said Knuckles, holding the door.

Despite the powerful meat grinder arms, the FleshPound couldn't get through the welded-shut door. "Phew, we're safe. For now." Said Miles.

"Not for long. Guys, I want to show you something." Everyone, except Knuckles, gathered to Levinski's computer. The green fox was trying to open an encrypted file. Shortly he successfully get through the encryption codes. He quickly opened a document that said 'Project Patriarch'.

"'Project Patriarch'?" asked Shadow, "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out."

As he opened it, everyone soon looked on very complex schematics of a project. There was an image of brain, and some wires connecting to other brains. No one, except maybe Miles, Shadow, and the scientists there understood.

"My God…" said Levinski.

"What? What is it?" asked Espio.

"This is a project done when the research began. I remembered that it was called by something else. Looks like it has been renamed by someone."

"What's in it? Get straight to the point." asked Maurice impatiently.

"Okay, this project is supposed to give individuals to control the specimens suppose if they rebel against their masters, and also give superhuman strength to them. There's a little flaw which is the reason why the project was stopped."

"Why?"

"Brain damage, or rather some bond with the other projects. Like father and son bond. The individual will also lose his sanity because of it."

Everyone froze after hearing that, "You don't think?"

"I'm afraid so. Ivo Robotnik has undergone this 'Patriarch' project."

The colors on everyone's skin were drained. "So that's why… but why are we still independent?" asked Shadow.

"Well, although we had undergone the similar process of genetic enhancement, our brains were not altered, unlike the specimens, which had their brains altered and unfortunately broken. But I think Shadow is the exception."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, Horzine didn't create you. And I think you also share the perfectness of body cells, if not better." Levinski then opened another file that goes with 'Patriarch Mk II'. When he saw what was inside, his face looked even more horrified. "Holy…"

"What?" asked Miles.

"I think Ivo is trying to upgrade the Patriarch project, using the result of last Horzine projects. Check this out."

Everyone could see what the green fox was talking about. There were some new lines that went with: Cloaking Device, Speed Boost, Chaos Chain Gun, and Enhanced Vision.

But the most horrifying part was when they looked at the word 'Rocket Launcher'.

"What, is he really going to do this project?" yelled Espio.

"I don't think so." Whispered Amy, "I passed his quarters last night. It was empty. And I also heard a mad laughter on the other side of the lab. I think he has _already_ done it."

"So, what? He has almost all the projects' abilities combined, plus Chain gun and Rocket Launcher, AS AN ARM?" shouted Starlight.

"Okay!" Knuckles shouted on the now half-mauled door, "If you're done chatting there, I can use a little help over here! This thing is still trying to pry the door open! I can't hold it much longer!"

Maurice then turned to the black Ultimate Lifeform, "Shads, can you try to Chaos Control us out of here?"

"If I can use Chaos Control, we wouldn't have banged on the door earlier, faker. Robotnik took my emerald and I was on training when the specimen broke out."

Levinski silently walked to a couple of boxes with GUN insignia on the corner. He opened the box, and pulled something from it.

A Bullpup.

"We need to escape now before we end up like every scientist working in this lab. I know a sewer that can lead us back to the city fast. It's outside the lab, but to get to the sewer, we have to fight those specimens off. Luckily for us, no one had done anything with the GUN weapon shipments. So, guns everyone." He quickly threw some 9mm pistols, combat knives, Benelli M3 Shotguns, Bullpups, and an AK-47 to the others. He then went to the lab shelf and took some hypodermic syringes and passed it to his friends. "This is all we need for now, comrades. Fill up the ammos, and prepare for a run-and-gun. By the way, I only got this for you, Knux." Levinski threw a fire axe on Knuckles.

"Just as what I need…" A murderous smirk was formed on his face.

*(KF OST) Dirge Repulse (1) Playing*

Everyone filled up their guns ammo, preparing for the worst. Shadow, Amy, Starlight, and Levinski had a Shotgun and a 9mm each, while Maurice, Miles, and Espio had Bullpup (or in Espio's case, an AK-47) and double 9mms.

Knuckles suddenly backed off as the FleshPound, in a form of a giant Echidna with wires and cables all over its body, broke in. Knuckles quickly did a Banzai charge toward the specimen and waved his fire axe on it, failing miserably to cut through and successfully enraged the specimen. With a loud growl, the yellow light on its chest turned red as it dashed toward the red Echidna. "Oh SHIT!" He cursed as he backed off as fast as he could. But the FleshPound Echidna was a lot faster than him.

Luckily for Knuckles, Amy came to rescue by swinging her Piko Piko Hammer on the specimen's head. The rage was diverted toward the pink hedgehog, but before the FleshPound could do anything, its head was shot point-blank range by Shadow's M3 Shotgun. The now headless hulky monster fell on the floor, with fountain of blood visible on where its head should've been.

"Let's run like hell." Shadow spoke.

* * *

><p>As the group ran toward the lift, several specimens were blocking their paths. Most of those specimens were Clots, Bloats, Gorefasts, Crawlers, and Stalkers. As the specimens appeared, the group killed them with everything they got. The once gray floor was soon turned red as the specimens' blood was spilled. It seemed the wave was pretty much endless, as the specimens kept coming from doors, windows, air vents, and other strange places.<p>

"We can't stay here forever! Who knows what else coming to our position if we stay here too long? To the elevator, guys!" Everyone followed Maurice's order as they dashed toward the elevator. Suddenly several Scrakes appeared, baring their chainsaw arms, ready to kill. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

Maurice then did another yet new move he had been practicing on the lab, the 'Homing Attack'. Shortly he hit the Scrakes on the head, knocking them down for a little while, but enough for the others to get to the elevator. Maurice soon jumped to the elevator as everyone else was there. "Quick, before those freaks come and tear us apart!"

Shadow, being the closest one to the panel, pushed the button. The door was soon closed as the elevator was raised.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they were on the top level. As they went out of the elevator, Shadow turned around and threw a rather powerful Chaos Spear on it. The elevator soon fell on the ground with a loud bang. "Let's get out of here." He quietly spoke.<p>

The group went out of the lab, without any of them turning their heads back in fear of seeing the specimens pouring out of the now zombie-infested lab and marching toward them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay, that's a wrap. The next chapter will be the group going to the sewers!**

**Tarydium thing is not mine (Epic Games Inc. 's), while the T-Mach is mine.**


	3. Sewer Battle, Encounter with the Father

**A/N : I got an anonymous review and another story alert from AndromedaTheSandranian. Hmm, are they related somehow?**

**To answer the anonymous review : Yeah, right. If you count the detached eyes and mutated abdomen as less ugly. LOL**

**No offense though. Eggman became the Patriarch to gain the control of the specimens, just that. Sadly the project made him insane and then the Patriarch mark II made him more powerful, and uglier too.**

**Actually that Mark II didn't exist. There's only one project Patriarch, but I have to explain why he became mad, if not madder.**

**And we're going to see how he looks like in this chapter. Get ready for Egg-bomination and Egg-struction. XD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and char. Starlight is owned by Shadow's Party Girl 96.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Sewer Battle, encounter with the Father.<strong>

The sewer was really smelly. Everyone wished that they had better idea than going inside. But by going inside, Ivo wouldn't be able to find it.

Or so they thought.

Nevertheless, the group didn't drop their guards down. Flashlights were on, guns were aimed, knives and axe were bared. Everyone still feared the specimens to appear on the sewers.

"Guys…" Miles spoke, "Do you think broken elevator can stop them?"

"Nyet, bro." answered Levinski, "That lab has an emergency exit. Shadow just blew the elevator up to delay them."

"And again, there are also some doors on that lab that leads to the sewers. But I'm just not sure if Robotnik will suspect us going in here." Said Shadow.

"Hey, guys. Do you hear that?" suddenly Maurice spoke with fear printed on his face.

Some growls were heard from behind, gaining everyone's attention. Suddenly Starlight shrieked, forcing everyone to close their ears. "Ow, the hell?" Shadow growled at Starlight.

As the answer, Starlight pointed at some black figures crawling on the sewers. "Crawlers…" Amy whispered, "They found us…"

The Crawlers were advancing in a large number. Everyone quickly fired their rifles on the spider creatures. But they often failed to hit the weak, yet agile, specimens. Everyone was soon panicking when the Crawlers got really close.

All except one, though.

Shadow quickly skated forward with his body starting to glow. The Crawlers' attention were soon diverted toward him, big, SERIOUS mistake. "Chaos BLAST!"

The result was a total destruction of the specimens. They were all splattered across the wall, floor, ceiling. But the price was high. Shadow's power was drained after the use of the powerful blast. Everyone quickly dashed for his aid. "Hey, you alright there, Shads?" asked Maurice.

"I'm fine, Faker. Thank you very much…"

"Well, at least that's the last of them." Said Miles.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Miles…" Levinski spoke, pointing on a big figure kneeling on the water. The figure had an egg-shaped body. His left eye was detached from its socket. One of his arm was… not actually an arm. It was a chain gun with rocket pad on the top. The figure was only wearing black pants and some dirty shoes.

"You think it's him…?" Starlight spoke.

"I think so…"

The figure stood up, revealing a tentacle thing on his abdomen. Soon, the hideous figure was quickly, but hardly recognized by the group as the CEO of the Horzine itself.

Ivo Robotnik…

Or rather, Ivo 'Patriarch' Robotnik.

"**What do you think you're doing?**" Robotnik growled with deep voice. "**You're ruining everything!**"

"Ivo, what have you done to yourself?" shouted Levinski.

"**This is all part of the plan, doctor. To release my children and show you that my children are not a failure!**"

"Failure? What is he talking about?" said Maurice.

Levinski sighed, his face was full of guilt, "The project was actually banned just a week ago."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in shock.

"I wanted to tell you all, but Robotnik threatened to kill me and everyone if I do! Please… I didn't want this."

"Lev, why? You should've told us, no matter what…" Miles looked at his brother in disappointment.

"I don't have any choice. I'm sorry, Miles…"

Everyone then turned to the deformed human in front of them. Robotnik just chuckled, "**Oh, how things have gone as planned, thanks to you, fox-boy. Now, you'll pay for what you've done to my children!**" Suddenly Robotnik vanished into thin air, but not in Maurice and Shadow's eyes. They could see a reddish transparent figure dashing toward them.

"Dammit! He's using the cloaking device!" shouted Shadow.

"Well, we gotta stop him no matter what. Juice time!"

*(KF OST) zYnthetic - Abandon All playing*

Maurice quickly curled and spindashed toward where he saw Robotnik was, only to meet his fist. Maurice was sent crashing on the wall. Shadow fired Chaos Spears while circling on him. This successfully incapacitated Robotnik for a while, uncloaking him.

But then the worst thing happened.

Robotnik raised his chain gun arm, spinning its barrel and aimed it at Shadow, "**This is the end of you!**"

With that, Ivo released barrages of Chaos Energy-powered bullets toward the Black Ultimate Lifeform. Having his energy drained from the last battle, Shadow's speed was slowed down, which caused some of the bullets to penetrate his skin. "Argh, damn…"

Determining that he won't go down without a fight, Shadow pulled out his M3 and blasted Robotnik with several shotgun shells. At first, the deformed scientist didn't even feel anything, but then the others started firing their weapons, even Knuckles dashed toward him and waved his axe, hitting the chain gun. That completely incapacitated Robotnik. He quickly turned on his cloaking device and shouted with his rough voice, "**You will all regret this! Come, my children! Show them how much you love me!**"

As if answering Robotnik's plea, the specimens emerged from every directions. Shadow could see Robotnik fleeing from the fight with the speed that can rival Maurice's.

Speaking of that blue faker…

Shadow quickly skated toward the unconscious hedgehog and picked him up, just before a Gorefast almost stabbed him with its scythe. "If we can get through this, you'll owe me one, Faker!" shouted Shadow, although he knew that Maurice wouldn't be able to hear him.

Meanwhile with the others…

Everyone encountered a serious trouble with the Crawlers and the Stalkers. They couldn't seem to hit the Crawlers and the Stalkers were almost completely invisible. "Lev, can you back me up for a little bit? I'm reloading!" shouted Miles, loading his Bullpup.

"Just a sec!" Levinski pumped his shotgun and blasted the Crawlers advancing toward his twin with one shot. "I always hate spiders…"

"Same here, Grass…" Starlight shot another Crawler with her 9mm pistol. Suddenly a Stalker appeared behind her and clawed her back. "OUCH! Why you…" The Stalker received a kick on the face, and was sent flying to a certain red Echidna's axe.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Knuckles.

Of all people, maybe the one that gave the worst beating on the Specimens was Amy. The unfortunate specimens that ran into her were pounded painfully by her hammer. Soon enough, the surviving specimens, though not really that smart, ran away before they suffered the same fate as their… er… brothers. It seemed that they much preferred to face guns instead.

Despite the efforts of the group, the specimens kept advancing toward them. Even worse, several other types of specimens, such as the FleshPound decided to join the party. Shadow, knowing that they wouldn't survive the fight if they stayed there longer than needed, dashed all his way toward his allies and shouted, "We gotta fall back. These freaks aren't going to stop until we're dead!"

The groups complied and ran away with him. They did the run-and-gun tactic to hold the specimens and keep them away. They encountered some trouble when holding off the Crawlers though.

* * *

><p>They eventually made it to the ladders to the exit. Starlight was the first to climb up, followed by Knuckles. Suddenly a Crawler leaped toward him from the ceiling. "Get off me!" He punched the spider, sending it flying down the sewer. "Creepy Crawlers…" said Knuckles as he went up.<p>

"Always hate spiders…" Starlight replied.

The next was Levinski. He started climbing up the ladder, just as a Siren appeared and opened its mouth.

_**SHRAAAAAAAAAAKKK! **_(**A/N : Sorry for the poor sound effect… **)

Everyone else had closed their ears, but Levinski, having his hands on the ladder, took the literally ear-splitting scream. He could feel that his eardrums membrane shattered. He suddenly experienced a nasty headache. His vision blurred and his grip was weakened. He let go of the ladder and started to fall.

Miles caught his weakened twin. He could see that Levinski's ears were bleeding really badly. "Lev, can you hear me?"

"Surprisingly yes…" The green vulpine spoke with weak voice.

The Siren was then rained by bullets from the group. It fell dead on the floor. Miles quickly carried Levinski on his back, "Hang on, I'm gonna carry you up."

But suddenly, the (slightly) older fox slapped him on his cheek, "You cлабоумный!" Levinski shouted, "You want to get us both killed? I can climb the ladder up myself! I'm not really that weak!"

But when he stood up, he almost fell down, still feeling dizzy. "Are you sure? Don't worry. I'm strong enough to…"

"I do not want to take the risk. I'm going to climb up myself."

The green vulpine started climbing up the ladder. Surprisingly he was able to balance himself on the ladder. Soon enough, he was out of the sewer. Miles followed him up without a problem. Shadow, Amy and Espio stayed down to hold the specimens off.

"Amy, climb up! shouted Shadow.

"Just a minute!" Amy pounded a Crawler with her hammer. "Okay, don't die, okay?"

The pink hedgehog went up as fast as she could. But before she was up, a strange specimen appeared. It had somewhat burnt skin. There was some kind of glowing gun-like thing on its right arm. The specimen aimed the gun on Amy, and suddenly a stream of flame shot out from it, barely missing the pink hedgehog. Amy's pink dress was scorched in the process. "Hey! That's my favorite dress, you freak!"

As the response, the specimen fired again, this time almost hit her head. "Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Amy! Don't just hang around, get moving!" Espio shouted. "Our life is at stake here!"

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear to get the specimen's attention. It worked… sort-of. The specimen was aiming at Amy when the Chaos Spear hit its gun. It somehow triggered the gun, firing it down on the specimen's feet. The specimen growled in pain as its feet was burned by its own flame thrower. This bought Amy some time to flee.

The specimen roared with rage and launched its flaming projectile at both Shadow and Espio. They dodged to the opposite sides, which was rather hard for Shadow since he had Maurice on his back. The specimen quickly fired at Shadow again. He jumped out of the way before the flame burned him to crisp.

"Espio! Climb up! Faker and I will follow you!" ordered Shadow. Espio complied and started climbing up. Shadow quickly followed him. He had to climb up really careful so he wouldn't drop the blue hedgehog he was carrying accidentally.

The specimen, not wanting them, especially Shadow, to escape, fired another stream of flame. It missed the black ultimate lifeform barely. Shadow replied it by throwing his knife on the specimen. The knife impaled the chest of the specimen, killing it.

*zYnthetic - Abandon All end*

* * *

><p>"Damn, that was a close call…"<p>

"You can say that again…" Espio spoke as he stood up on the pavement.

As everyone was up, they closed the sewer and welded it. "Well, that'll keep them down." Levinski spoke. "Let's move guys…"

It didn't take long until they met the local police, in a form of a red hedgehog and white wolf. "Halt!" the wolf suddenly shouted at them, "Do you have the permission to bring guns?"

"Well… we…." Starlight stammered.

"Where did you come from anyway?" asked the hedgehog.

"Horzine biotic lab. We…" but Shadow was cut off shortly by the wolf.

"Horzine biotic lab? Don't you know that the dangerous project is banned by the government?"

Miles let out a long sigh, "Ivo ignored the orders… and now the projects are now on the loose."

"Alright, you're all under arrest for the illegal research."

"No!" Levinski suddenly shouted, "They're innocent! They didn't know anything about this!"

"They're involved in the project. That gives us enough reason to put them on jail."

"Wait!" Levinski shouted,"I assure you, they didn't know anything. They're completely innocent!" He paused for a while, and then what he said next caused everyone in the group to stare at him in shock.

"But I'm not. Arrest me…"

Starlight was first to react, "Wait! You're as innocent as we are!"

"No I'm NOT! You guys heard me, I knew that the project is banned! But I didn't tell you anything! I deserve jail!"

"No!" Miles shouted, "You don't! You…"

"SHUT UP MILES! I DESERVE IT!" The green fox yelled at his twin-tailed twin. "I'M THE ONE PUTTING YOU ALL INTO THIS WHOLE MADNESS! I'M THE REASON WHY THIS SHIT HAPPENS! AND MOST OF ALL, MILES…" Levinski stared at Miles, "I'm the reason why you have two tails now…"

The yellow vulpine stared at his green furred twin, "You… I told you it's just a small thing…"

"IT'S NOT! I ALREADY KNEW THERE WAS A HIGH POSSIBILITY OF THE PROCESS GOING WRONG. I COMPLETELY IGNORED IT!"

"You… knew? You knew that I was going to have two tails?"

"I knew the high possibility. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't back down. I also didn't tell you that there was a significant chance… that… that you were going to die in the process." Levinski looked down, "Now you have all the reason to hate me. Do you, now?"

Miles was speechless. He couldn't actually believe it. His twin had put him in such danger. He couldn't decide whether to hate him or not…

But he never had any chance to choose, because both the hedgehog and the wolf had already put the handcuffs on Levinski. "Alright, you're all free to go. Thanks for the warning by the way."

The group had their eyes locked on Levinski, who was being dragged by the hedgehog and the wolf. He didn't do anything to run away at all. The green vulpine did look back. The group could see tears dropping on his cheek.

As he was out of sight, Starlight broke into tears, "Why, why did this happen? WHY?"

Miles cheeks were also wet with tears. He didn't say anything at all. He just stared down. Shadow decided to approach the yellow kit, "Do you hate him?" He spoke.

"I… I don't know. I just… don't know. He was a good brother, but I never thought he would put me in danger…" Miles then looked at the ebony hedgehog. "Do you hate him for not telling us the truth?"

"I do hate his action. But his judgment is foolish. He was under pressure, and I understand if he was really afraid to even breathe a word."

"Now I understand why he blamed himself so badly… but I know he did it for me. Suppose if he told me, didn't he ever think that maybe I'll just say 'go ahead'?"

"I don't think he ever did. He almost killed you after all."

"Guys, let's leave this place." Espio suddenly spoke, "Those specimens are still on the loose, we can't risk getting killed by just standing around here."

Everyone quickly left the place. They knew that the outbreak was just a beginning. Something big is going to happen by the next day, or even hour, or even minute. No one can tell…

But the apocalypse **will** happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah, I know. It's sad that Levinski had to throw himself to jail. Don't worry, we're getting him out in the next month, or next chapter. Get ready for humongous character additions! If you want your Mobian OC to be added here, the door is always open…**

**I know that it should be Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. But the name 'Eggman' doesn't make anyone tremble and doesn't sound like a leader's name.**

**Sorry for possible OOCness (For Eggy, it's very clear that his personality is COMPLETELY altered, probably), but again, you have been warned. I'm trying my best!**

**According to the dictionary, 'cлабоумный' = 'Idiot'**

**Review please!**


End file.
